A quantum computer is a physical machine configured to execute logical operations based on or influenced by quantum-mechanical phenomena. Such logical operations may include, for example, mathematical computation. Current interest in quantum-computer technology is motivated by theoretical analysis suggesting that the computational efficiency of an appropriately configured quantum computer may surpass that of any non-quantum-mechanical computer, especially when applied to certain types of problems. Such problems include, for example, integer factorization, data searching, computer modeling of quantum phenomena, function optimization, and solution of systems of linear equations. Moreover, it is widely predicted that continued miniaturization of conventional computer logic structures will ultimately lead to the development of nanoscale logic components that exhibit quantum effects, and must therefore be addressed according to quantum-computing principles.
Like any computing system, a quantum computer is configured to accept a series of inputs and to provide a series of outputs. The internal componentry linking the inputs to the outputs of a quantum computer may require adjustment, calibration, and/or tuning in order to ensure that appropriate outputs are provided pursuant to the inputs.